The Institutional Training Program described in this application reflects the commitment of this university to the training of highly motivated pre-doctoral students and Ph.D. and M.D. graduates who seek research and teaching careers in immunology. The major strength of the program is the broad base of expertise and research interests of its faculty, covering a broad spectrum of modem immunology. Basic research opportunities are available in lymphocyte differentiation; cellular immunology; molecular immunology; gene organization, structure and function of immunoglobulins, T cell receptors, complement, and lymphokines; secretory immunity; transgenic models of immune function; immunogenetics; host responses to infectious diseases, transplantation immunology, and neuroimmunology. Because a large number of the preceptors are involved in the care of patients with immunologic diseases in addition to their research programs, the program provides an interface between basic and applied immunology and its primary focus remains the elucidation of pathogenetic mechanisms operative in diseases of immune etiology. Opportunities directly related to human diseases are available in autoimmune diseases, vaccine development, immunodeficiencies, neoplastic diseases, immune-complex diseases, host-defense defects, dental caries, microbial and parasitic pathogenesis, and transplantation immunology. We believe that the diversity of interests and high quality of the faculty participating in this program assure students that the training they receive will enable them to make significant contributions in the field of immunology. Predoctoral trainees are selected from among the graduate students already enrolled in the interdisciplinary Cellular and Molecular Biology Program who have successfully completed their first year of study. Postdoctoral trainees are selected among individuals with a M.D., Ph.D. or equivalent terminal degree on the basis of prior academic and research performance, letters of recommendation, and personal interviews. Major criteria for selection include a high motivation for research and commitment to a research and teaching career in academic immunology. Research training will be carried out in modem, well-equipped laboratory and office space occupied by UAB investigators. Classrooms, conference rooms, and small group libraries are available for complementary activities. Special research facilities include modem immunocytometry equipment, an electron microscope laboratory , a transgenic mouse facility, and core facilities for oligonucleotide synthesis, nucleic acid sequencing, protein sequencing, and hybridomas. Preceptors of the program have access to the Hospitals and Clinics of the Medical Center.